


The 1st of December

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [3]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Advent, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Jonathan and Gethin have their own traditions to mark the beginning of December. Jonathan gets creative in the lounge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm super behind on posting but I'm determined to do a full 25 days of Pridemas. I hope you enjoy.

Gethin tore off the calendar page to reveal 1st December underneath. He traced the number absently with one finger as he thought about the upcoming festive season. He had every reason to be happy. The shop was doing relatively well and he was expecting a surge in business for the Christmas season. Jonathan was healthy at the moment and in a great mood and they had never had more friends in their lives before. 

Gethin’s heart warmed at the thought of the rag-tag bunch of strays that had accumulated over the past year. At half past eleven Jonathan came down with two steaming mugs of tea in his hand.

“You do know that I have a perfectly functioning kettle in the back?” Gethin asked, exasperation warring with fondness.

“The upstairs one makes superior tea,” Jonathan replied, pressing the mug into Gethin’s hand and sitting down on the stool behind the till.

“Did you just get up?” asked Gethin.

Jonathan spluttered in mock outrage, “Did I just get up? Darling, you do know what day it is, don’t you?”

Gethin chuckled quietly, “Of course I do, my love.”

Jonathan’s eyes shone brightly, “you tease.” He reached out his hand to pull Gethin close to him.

“Jonathan, not in the shop,” Gethin warned him, in vain.

“There’s nobody here right now. And besides this is what they should expect, it’s the name of the shop.” He pressed a gentle, teasing kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips and then pulled back.

“But lucky for you I have a busy day of planning and crafting. You know where to find me.”

With that last statement he hopped off the stool and bounded out of the shop leaving Gethin smiling and his heart feeling too full.

Gethin only returned to the apartment that evening having gone out for lunch with Steph.

“Jonathan?” he called, his voice echoing in their narrow staircase, “Is it safe to come up?”

“Yes, yes, come on up? You’re alone, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I think that note on the door ensured that,” Gethin called back, giggling lightly when he remembered Mark’s disgruntled face.

“Come look at what I’ve already finished, it seems like we get to know more and more people every year.”

“Or maybe you’re just going soft and writing to more people,” Gethin teased and stepped into the warzone that had once been their apartment. Now it was covered in paper, tinsel, glitter, sequins, paints and other various art supplies.

“I see you’ve gotten stuck in,” he said picking up a piece of vibrant pink mesh fabric.

Jonathan just nodded eagerly not looking away from where he was attaching, what looked to be some blonde fake hair to the naked Father Christmas on the front of a card.

“You know what, why don’t I get started on dinner?” he suggested and picked his way through to the kitchen which thankfully still looked untouched by the chaos in the other room.

“Oh, would you?” Jonathan called back, pretending that that hadn’t been his goal all along. Gethin just pulled out the carrots and potatoes from their vegetable rack, sometimes Jonathan was all too predictable but Gethin only loved him all the more for his eccentricities.  

 

“What the hell?” shrieked Joe as he pulled the card from the unassuming envelope one week later. Jeff and Steph couldn’t stop laughing for the next half an hour, both of them itching to recount Bromley’s reaction to Jonathan as soon as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
